Un mal momento para Ranma
by Shingo Kusanagi
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años en los que la relación de Akane y Ranma se ha fortalecido. Ryoga no ha abandonado su sueño aunque un suceso desafortunado lo llevará a tomar una mala decisión. El amor de una pareja puesto a prueba tras una mentira.
1. Chapter 1

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde aquel día en que Ranma y su padre habían llegado a la casa de la familia Tendo con el objetivo de cumplir el compromiso que Soun y Genma habían acordado en sus días de entrenamiento con el anciano maestro Happosai. Al principio las cosas habían ido realmente mal: Ranma era arrogante y no tenía ningún tacto para decirle las cosas a Akane mientras que el carácter indomable de la joven Tendo hacia que siempre hubiera una disputa entre ella y su prometido. Incluso hubo momentos en que Ranma estuvo más cerca de Kasumi o de Nabiki pero no había pasado a mayores. Poco a poco la relación entre Ranma y Akane se había estabilizado, ambos perdían el miedo a expresar los sentimientos que tenían hasta llegar al momento en que defendían abiertamente su compromiso. Eran incontables las veces que Ranma había lidiado con Shampoo, con Ukyo e incluso con Kodachi para que se dieran cuenta que el deseaba mantenerse al lado de Akane mientras que ella había tratado en las mismas circunstancias con Ryoga y Kuno. Habían sido también 4 años en los que Ranma había entrenado casi sin descanso y a esas alturas ya había superado a su padre y a su futuro suegro e incluso había logrado derrotar a Happosai aunque fuera distrayéndolo con ropa interior. Y ahora estaba ahí, en ese lugar a las afueras de la ciudad. La alta hierba se mecía con el viento a la altura de sus tobillos al igual que su inconfundible trenza. Una media sonrisa estaba en sus labios mientras por momentos miraba a uno y otro lado sin dejar de tener los brazos cruzados. Eran casi las 6 de la tarde aunque el ocaso era gris debido a las nubes que cubrían el cielo en ese momento. Ranma al fin cedió al aburrimiento y se sentó en una roca poniendo su cabeza en sus manos. Era típico de Ryoga poner una fecha y llegar días después pero ese mensaje que había recibido lo había fastidiado tanto que había salido de casa para esperarlo desde la fecha especificada en esa hoja de papel. Aún faltaba 1 hora para que llegara ese momento pero Ranma tenía dudas sobre si había hecho lo correcto al llegar con anticipación.

—Ranma, oye Ranma...¡Ranma, Despierta de una maldita vez!—

Ranma sólo había tenido tiempo de abrir los ojos y ver una mancha borrosa de color carmín acercándose a su cara. De inmediato rodó sobre si mismo y apoyando sus manos en el suelo dio un salto hacia atrás. Tuvo que cubrir su cara con sus brazos mientras el fuerte ruido lastimaba sus oídos y los trozos de roca le hacían algunas heridas leves. Después de que se disipara el polvo Ranma se dio cuenta que Ryoga había destruido esa roca con su sombrilla y que lo miraba con la misma expresión que tenía cuando admitía querer matarlo culpándolo de su maldicion. Ranma se puso en la posición adecuada para atacar o defender viendo fijamente al chico de los sobresalientes colmillos.

—Vaya Ryoga, me sorprende que por una vez llegarás a tiempo, ya me estaba aburriendo—

—Callate Ranma, ¿Leiste el mensaje que te envíe? ¡Responde!—

—Por supuesto que lo lei si no no estuviera aquí, bobo—

—¡Pues entonces dejemos de hablar y vamos a pelear de una vez por Akane!—

Eso de verdad tocó algo en el interior de Ranma que lo puso furioso. El y Akane ya habían compartido demasiados momentos juntos, se habían protegido mutuamente y aunque no era su fuerte de vez en cuando tenían gestos lindos entre ellos, por ejemplo en navidad Ranma le regalaba a Akane lo que ella más quería: Un oso de peluche enorme el año pasado además de un estuche de maquillaje que ella usaba en ocasiones especiales y la hacia lucir linda en verdad. Aparte de eso Ranma pedía ayuda a las hermanas de Akane para adivinar que darle a su prometida cada navidad. Además en una ocasión al estar peleando con el maestro Happosai por toda la casa habían terminado en la habitación de Akane que en ese momento se encontraba vacía. El octogenario lo empujó y un cuaderno de Akane cayó abierto sobre el piso. En el había un dibujo que hizo que Ranma mandara a volar al anciano de una patada por la ventana. Tímidamente y asegurándose que Akane no estuviera cerca Ranma se sentó en la cama para ver mejor el dibujo. Obviamente era de Akane, nadie más dibujaba personas tan desproporcionadas pero lo importante era que en esa hoja había una familia dibujada. Eran una mujer, un hombre y un niño. A pesar de la mala técnica del dibujo Ranma se dio cuenta que se trataba de el y Akane. Se sonrojo cuando miro al niño que también estaba en el dibujo. Así que Akane soñaba con tener un hijo algún día. Ranma se levantó y puso el cuaderno cerrado en el escritorio para luego saltar por la ventana justo antes de que Akane abriera la puerta. Ese era sólo uno de los lindos recuerdos que lo unían a Akane y ahora este tipo estaba frente a el creyendo que iba a sustituir todo lo que Akane y el habían pasado y tomaría su lugar sólo con derrotarlo en una pelea.

—Ya deja de pensar y tengamos nuestra pelea Ranma—

—Esta bien, terminemos con esto de una vez—

Ranma miro al cielo que amenazaba con una lluvia inminente y corrió hacia Ryoga un par de metros para luego saltar y ejecutar una potente patada con su pierna izquierda. Ryoga intento cubrirse con su sombrilla pero la fuerza de la patada la arrancó de sus manos y la dejo a varios metros de distancia. Ryoga supo que tenía que reaccionar y usando sólo uno de sus dedos comenzó a atacar a Ranma a una velocidad de vértigo. Ranma reconoció que era la tecnica que su oponente había aprendido con la abuela de Shampoo y que un sólo toque sería desastroso. Esquivaba los ataques mientras retrocedía y esperaba el momento justo para acabar el duelo de un golpe. Poco a poco los ataques eran más lentos y Ryoga empezaba a perder el aliento. Al parecer el camino desde donde se encontraba al punto del encuentro había deteriorado su energía. Ranma hizo que los músculos de su brazo se tensaran al máximo y se disponía a hacer explotar su puño en la cara de Ryoga cuando un ataque que no esperaba le dio en el hombro izquierdo. Ranma experimentó demasiado dolor al sentir como los huesos de esa área se dividían en varios fragmentos y sus pies no le respondieron por un instante debido al shock. Lanzo su golpe con todas sus fuerzas pero este paso a un lado de la cabeza de Ryoga ya que cerro un ojo por reflejo del dolor.

—¡Perdiste Ranma!—

Ryoga se movió usando el resto de su energía para acabar a Ranma. Movió su brazo hacia atrás y lo descargó con fuerza en la cara de Ranma. Disfrutó la sensación de victoria por un sólo instante ya que la falta de equilibrio de Ranma hizo que ese golpe lo derribara. Casi fue en cámara lenta que Ryoga lo vio caer al suelo y golpear su cabeza en una piedra medio oculta entre la hierba. Intentó detenerlo antes del golpe pero la pelea lo había debilitado y sus piernas no respondieron. Vio con angustia que Ranma quedaba inmóvil y como pudo se acercó a el. Lo levantó con cuidado deseando que no hubiera sido algo grave pero todo se puso peor cuando sintió esa humedad viscosa en su mano que sostenía la cabeza de Ranma. El líquido rojo emanó de entre sus dedos cayendo en finos hilos al suelo.

—Ranma, ¿Ranma? Despierta Ranma, la pelea término, reacciona—

No hubo señal alguna de que Ranma estuviera al menos consciente. Ryoga sintió una gota de lluvia en su frente. Luego otra y una más y se levantó sacando fuerza de la culpa que sentía. Cargo a Ranma en sus brazos y empezó a correr para llevarlo a la casa de los Tendo antes de que lloviera. Todo había salido mal, se suponía que vencía a Ranma y luego se quedaba con Akane. En ningún momento había pensado que acabaría corriendo con Ranma en ese estado. Ese golpe mal dado en el peor momento había arruinado todo. Tal vez era por la creciente desesperación pero Ryoga estaba yendo por las calles correctas en dirección a la casa de Akane.

Akane estaba terminando de preparar la cena con Kasumi. Ya sabía que Ranma evitaría comer lo que ella había preparado pero aunque tuviera que ser por la fuerza Ranma iba a comer el platillo preparado por ella. Akane estaba pensando en eso cuando un tazón de cristal cayó de sus manos y se hizo mil pedazos en el piso. Justo en ese momento sintió como si una mano helada apretara su corazón y llevó sus manos a su pecho. Kasumi reaccionó de inmediato y se acercó a su hermana preocupada de que se hubiera cortado con el recipiente roto.

—¿Estas bien Akane? ¿Se te resbaló el tazón?—

La preocupación en el rostro de Kasumi se hizo más notoria al ver a Akane con las manos en su pecho y a punto de llorar.

—Algo pasó Kasumi, no se que pero estoy segura que algo le pasó a Ranma—

Justo en ese momento escucharon como tocaban la puerta de su casa con tanta insistencia que parecía como si quisieran derribarla.


	2. Un mal momento para Ranma II

**Hola a todos y muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo y esperar este. Les agradezco el tiempo dedicado y su interés en mi historia. Tratare de publicar lo antes posible la continuación. Hasta luego y espero que les guste.**

Los golpes en la puerta pronto se convirtieron en violentos intentos de echarla abajo mientras Akane corría hacia ella. Aún sentía esa opresión en su pecho presintiendo una desgracia. El escándalo no pasó desapercibido para el resto de los habitantes de esa casa. Soun y Genma se encontraban en la habitación del señor Tendo a media partida de shogi pero tan rápido como pudieron comenzaron a correr por el pasillo y luego las escaleras dirigiéndose al recibidor. Nabiki estaba en su recámara ordenando billetes según su valor cuando comenzó todo y después de guardar su pequeña fortuna también fue hacia la estancia donde se encontró a los demás expectantes mirando a Akane yendo hacia la puerta. Nabiki sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltear miró a su hermana mayor preocupada de una manera que no la había visto antes. Tratando de calmar un poco la tensión de Kasumi Nabiki sólo atinó a tomar sus manos mientras Akane retiraba una pieza de madera que aseguraba la puerta para después gritar con todas sus fuerzas y lograr que todos se quedaran helados.

—¡Ranma! ¡Ryoga, ¡¿qué le pasó a Ranma?!—

—En un momento les explicaré, hazte a un lado Akane, por favor—

Ryoga corrió al interior de la casa con Akane detrás de el y en cuanto sus pies cruzaron el umbral de la puerta la tormenta se desató en el exterior. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo que en solo unos minutos se había oscurecido por completo. Ryoga puso a Ranma en el piso con cuidado mientras Akane se precipitaba hacia el y ponía las manos en las frías mejillas de su prometido. Kasumi sintió un malestar al ver a Ranma en ese estado y estuvo a punto de desvanecerse en los brazos de Nabiki. Soun Tendo tomó rápidamente el teléfono y a causa de la prisa marcó de manera errónea el número para pedir una ambulancia. Después del segundo intento en la sala de aquella casa se oían los gritos de Soun dando la dirección para que acudieran a llevarse a Ranma al hospital. Genma estaba paralizado en ese momento. El cabello húmedo de su hijo marcaba el piso con algunas gotas rojizas que contrastaban con el pálido rostro que tenía su vástago. Presa de un innombrable temor se arrodilló a un lado de Ranma y sujeto su mano.

—Ranma, hijo, ¿que tienes?, respondeme Ranma, por favor, Ranma—

Las lágrimas corrieron de inmediato por las mejillas de Genma al no obtener ninguna respuesta de su hijo. Era cierto que tanto el como Ranma eran groseros uno con el otro pero era innegable el amor que Genma sentía por el. El chico era su orgullo y su tesoro más valioso además de su esposa. Y ahora estaba ahí, desmayado y pálido como un cadáver. Un cadáver. No, no podía dejar que esa palabra se apoderara de su mente. Tenía que confiar en que Ranma se recuperaría de lo que hubiera sucedido por grave que fuera. Entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie le preguntaba a Ryoga sobre lo que había pasado. Ryoga sólo estaba mirándolos junto a Ranma pero de sus labios temblorosos no habia surgido ninguna explicación. Antes de que Genma pudiera cuestionarlo Akane se levantó y miro a Ryoga con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la angustia de ver así a su amado.

—¿Que le paso a Ranma? ¿Porque esta así? ¿Y porque tiene sangre en su cabeza? Dimelo Ryoga, dime porque Ranma no reacciona—

—Akane...yo...yo...—

Akane rompió en llanto y abrazó a Ryoga. El se quedó petrificado mientras sentía como las miradas de todos se fijaban en el. No eran miradas acusatorias, al menos no de momento. Todos eran de miedo y desesperación por ver a Ranma de ese modo y más aún si se trataba de una herida en la cabeza. En ese momento la mente de Ryoga quedo en blanco y luego sólo pensó en 2 cosas: Decir la verdad o mentir. Si decia la verdad Akane lo odiria para toda la vida y nunca podria volver a ilusionarse en lo mas minimo con la idea que le daba sentido a su existencia, casarse con ella. Por otro lado podria tener la sangre fría para intentar decir una mentira convincente y esperar que le creyeran. Tal vez el golpe en la cabeza de Ranma causaría que el tuviera recuerdos confusos y no lograría delatarlo después. Ryoga estaba entre la espada y la pared, la bifurcación de su decisión estaba entre la verdad y su honor como hombre y la mentira para proteger su sueño. Ryoga sintió como si estuviese en la sala de juicios para confesar un crimen. Todo se hizo un caos en su cabeza mientras posibles escenarios de una u otra decisión pasaban uno tras otro. Las palabras de Akane en medio de sus lágrimas lo devolvieron a la realidad y a tomar la peor y más cobarde decisión de su vida.

—Por favor Ryoga, dime que le pasó a Ranma, ¿Porque esta tan mal?—

—Yo...yo estaba perdido como siempre y entonces encontré a Ranma tirado en el suelo. Tal vez alguien lo derrotó y se marchó. Cuando mire que estaba sangrando de la cabeza supe que debía traerlo rapido—

—¿Una pelea? No se quien sería tan cobarde para dejarlo en ese estado—

—Ranma tiene varios enemigos, tal vez alguno lo atacó—

Traición. Una risa diabólica sonó con fuerza en la mente de Ryoga causandole un absoluto pánico. Había mentido, había preferido seguir con su sueño de conquistar a Akane en lugar de ser honorable y admitir la verdad. Un enemigo, en eso se había convertido desde ese momento. Comprendiendo el camino que había decidido seguir Ryoga trató de convencerse a si mismo de actuar de la manera necesaria para que su versión fuera lo más creíble que se pudiera. El último rastro de su honor se fue a la basura cuando se atrevió a ver a los ojos del señor Saotome que sostenia la mano de su hijo con tanto amor y determinación como si lo estuviera salvando de caer por un abismo. Unos momentos después las luces blaugranas de la ambulancia cruzaron las gotas de lluvia frente a la casa. Un par de para médicos bajaron de inmediato de la parte trasera del vehículo llevando una camilla. Casi tuvieron que usar la fuerza para que Genma soltara la mano de Ranma y lo pudieran poner en la camilla. La forma en que lo movieron con extremo cuidado no fue una buena señal para los que estaban presentes. Después de asegurarlo y hacer lo necesario para que su cuello y su cabeza no se movieran lo llevaron de vuelta a la ambulancia. La lluvia que caia pronto hizo su efecto sobre Ranma provocando que tuvieran que hacer algunos ajustes ya que siendo chica Ranma era mas pequeño. Apenas lo habían subido cuando llegó un taxi que, con el desorden que había reinado, nadie se había dado cuenta cuando Soun lo había pedido. Soun miro a Kasumi que seguía apoyada en Nabiki y luego a Akane. Se acercó a sus hijas para darles las últimas indicaciones.

—Nabiki lleva a tu hermana a su habitación y cuidala. Yo acompañaré a Akane y al señor Saotome al hospital. Les llamaremos para decirles cualquier cosa que nos informen de Ranma—

—Esta bien papá, yo me hare cargo de Kasumi—

—Papá, por favor...por favor no dejen de llamarnos, esperó que Ranma se recupere y no tenga nada malo—

—Esta bien Kasumi, debemos confiar en que Ranma esta bien. Ahora nos iremos al hospital, cuidense mucho—

Sin preguntar nada Akane fue lo más rápido que pudo a la ambulancia y tras algunas palabras y un par de gritos a los paramedicos le permitireron subir al lado de Ranma. Las puertas se cerraron y el sonido de la sirena empezó a indicar que aquello era una emergencia. Soun tomó del brazo a su amigo de toda la vida y juntos subieron al asiento posterior del taxi que segundos después arrancó siguiendo a la ambulancia. En la casa sólo quedaron Nabiki junto con su hermana y Ryoga. Nabiki vio las manchas de sangre en la camisa de Ryoga. No parecía haber llevado a Ranma de la manera adecuada pero el no era un médico ni mucho menos, bastante agradecidos tenían que estar con que lo hubiera encontrado y lo llevara a casa tan rápido. Nabiki dejó que Kasumi se apoyara con todo su peso en ella para llevarla a su habitación. Kasumi parecía estar a punto de desmayarse por la impresión que todos habían sufrido pero que a ella la había afectado en mayor medida. Los pasos de ambas hermanas se alejaron poco a poco de Ryoga hasta que lo dejaron solo en la sala.

La llegada al hospital fue completamente acorde a la emergencia que estaban tratando. Durante el trayecto la herida en la cabeza de Ranma volvio a sangrar para mayor preocupación de Akane y de los paramedicos. La ambulancia se detuvo en el área asignada y con el profesionalismo que mostraban los japoneses en cualquier disciplina bajaron la camilla para correr llevándolo por el pasillo del hospital donde un médico ya los esperaba. Akane bajó en el momento que el taxi llegaba y después de que Soun pagara por el servicio los tres entraron al hospital. Fueron a la recepción del área de urgencias y una señorita les explicó amablemente que pasarán al área de espera mientras el médico y demás personal atendían a Ranma y trataban de otorgarle un diagnóstico. Soun agradeció la atención y después llevó a Genma y Akane al área de espera la cual era una sala cuadrada con varias sillas pegadas a la pared y un par de pantallas que transmitian vídeos que en ese momento no valía la pena ver. Se sentaron juntos y el corazón de Soun se partió cuando Akane lo abrazó de una manera que no sentía desde hacia años y empezaba a llorar.

—Papá tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que Ranma este grave, de que sea demasiado tarde para ayudarlo—

—Tranquila Akane, Ranma es un muchacho muy fuerte y estoy seguro que estará bien, sólo debemos esperar a que los médicos lo atiendan—

Soun abrazó a Akane y miro a Genma. Su futuro familiar político estaba con las manos en sus rodillas y también a punto de llorar como Akane. No era para menos, Soun estaba tratando de animarlos, de que no perdieran la esperanza pero pensando de manera realista las cosas no estaban tan bien como el intentaba hacerles ver. Ranma lucía francamente mal, eso no lo podia negar. Pero no era el momento de derrumbarse presa del pesimismo. Los medicos harian cualquier cosa que estuviera en sus manos para tratar de que Ranma saliera adelante. Despues de casi una hora hora al fin el medico que habia entrado con Ranma salió solo para verse rodeado y cuestionado sobre el estado del joven Saotome. Manteniendo la calma como debia hacerlo en su papel de medico respondio las preguntas sobre su paciente.

—¿Como esta mi hijo? ¿Su estado es grave? Digame, estoy desesperado—

—Diganos como esta Ranma, por favor—

El médico aclaró su garganta para resolver esas dudas mientras revisaba el expediente que tenia en sus manos. Retrocedió un paso y miro a las preocupadas personas que tenían enfrente.

—El paciente sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo cual ocasionó una fractura en su cráneo. Creó que lo mejor sera realizar una tomografía para detectar si hay mayores daños. Ahora lo están trasladando a la unidad de terapia intensiva. No es mi intención preocuparlos pero el paciente podría no sobrevivir a esta noche—

Akane sintió como sus piernas se quedaban sin fuerza y luego como los brazos de su padre la sujetaban. Soun abrazo a su hija mientras miraba al médico con una expresión de completo terror. No podía creer que ahora no eran suposiciones, ideas que surgíeran de ser pesimista u optimista. Ahora ya estaba todo argumentado por la palabra de un experto, el grave estado de Ranma ya no admitía otra cosa más que aceptarlo. Genma miró al médico por un momento para luego regresar a la silla donde había estado previamente y comenzar a llorar.

 **De verdad Ryoga se atrevió a mentir. Ahora Ranma se debate entre la vida y la muerte mientras Akane sufre por el y Genma esta destrozado al saber el estado de su amado hijo. ¿Logrará Ranma sobrevivir? ¿Tendra alguna secuela por el daño en su cabeza? Esto lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. Intentaré terminarlo pronto para resolver estas dudas. Les agradezo su interés en mi historia así como su apoyo. Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Un mal momento para Ranma III

**Hola a todos y gracias por seguir mi fic, espero este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

Después del informe sobre el grave estado de Ranma el médico se retiró al área de terapia intensiva para supervisar el tratamiento de su delicado paciente. Genma seguía llorando apretando su mandíbula para no gritar del dolor y la desesperación extrema que sentía. Su hijo podía morir, quizás Ranma no vería el próximo amanecer y el estaba ahí sin poder hacer nada. No podría ver a su esposa y decirle que había fallado como maestro y como padre. Prefería cometer seppuku que ver a su amada Nodoka en el momento de decirle que Ranma había muerto. Genma comenzó a mover su cabeza a punto de explotar de la tensión y la impotencia cuando sintió que Soun ponía la mano en su hombro de una manera firme pero amable. Soun aún sostenía a Akane con su otro brazo mientras ella lo abrazaba por la cintura incapaz de estar de pie sin ese apoyo. Genma miro a Soun a los ojos expectante.

—Saotome sé lo dificil que es estar en una situación asi, yo estuve asi en el caso de mi difunta esposa. Pero usted no esta solo, Akane y yo estamos con usted—

—Agradezco su apoyo Tendo pero no se como afrontar esto, mi hijo se muere y no puedo ayudarlo—

—No diga eso, calmese. Después de la tomografía sabremos más sobre Ranma, no deje de confiar en el—

Esas palabras hicieron pensar a Genma de una manera distinta. Ranma estaba grave pero luchando por su vida, de eso no había duda. Su deber como padre era confiar en su hijo y esperar que se recuperara. Se quitó el pañuelo blanco que cubría su cabeza y aunque estaba ligeramente húmedo le sirvió para limpiar sus lágrimas. Después de unos momentos Genma estaba sonriendo y Soun apartó la mano de su hombro para sentarse a su lado y abrazar a Akane como si fuera una niña pequeña. Al menos había logrado que su amigo no siguiera sintiéndose abatido aunque todavía faltaban los resultados de la tomografía. Akane se sentía reconfortada en los brazos de su padre aunque cada minuto le parecia una eternidad.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Tendo Nabiki había llevado a Kasumi a su habitación. La ayudó a acostarse y luego se sentó a su lado. Nabiki pasó su mano por la mejilla de su hermana mayor que la miraba débilmente. Realmente en esos 4 años habian logrado tener un vínculo con Ranma hasta sentirlo como parte de su familia. Habían compartido buenos momentos, situaciones dificiles e infinidad de situaciones desde su llegada. Nabiki se sentía mal y preocupada por Ranma pero también por Kasumi. Se levantó de la cama para abrigarla bien y la besó en la frente.

—Kasumi deberías dormir, eso te ayudara—

—Lo sé Nabiki pero es que aun no sabemos nada de Ranma, no puedo estar tranquila sin saber nada de el—

—Hazme caso e intenta dormir, si papá nos llama te despertare, ¿de acuerdo?—

—Esta bien pero por favor, avisame en cuanto llame—

Kasumi se término de cubrir con las cálidas mantas que Nabiki había puesto sobre ella y poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormida. Nabiki la miraba de un modo maternal que sólo su hermana mayor había conocido. Quería ir a preguntarle a Ryoga cualquier detalle más que pudiera ayudar pero decidió que lo mejor era cuidar a la mayor de las Tendo. Mientras tanto en la sala Ryoga esperaba que Ranma no muriera pero deseaba que no recordará la causa de sus heridas. Todo podía volver a la normalidad y su mentira no tendria consecuencias. Aunque también era posible que Ranma recordará todo: El mensaje, el lugar donde habían peleado...¡ese lugar!, su sombrilla había quedado ahí y si alguien que lo conociera la encontraba notaría que el había usado la técnica de la explosión. Comenzarían a atar cabos y sabrían que el habia peleado y aún más cuando vieran la herida de Ranma en el hombro causada por la misma técnica. Era casi medianoche y la lluvia había dejado de caer así que salió de la casa dispuesto a regresar a aquel lugar para deshacerse de las evidencias. En su caso había sido correcta la teoría de que el culpable siempre volvía a la escena del crimen.

Ya habían transcurrido varias horas cuando el médico encargado de Ranma regreso a la sala de espera. En ese momento se encontraban algunas personas más pero se dirigió hacia quienes estaban ahí por su paciente. Llegó a donde estaban sentados haciendo que Genma se pusiera de pie y Soun lo viera fijamente aún teniendo a Akane en sus piernas. La prometida de Ranma lo miraba de la misma manera que su padre: directamente a los ojos. La voz tranquila pero algo tensa del doctor fue lo único que rompió el silencio de la estancia.

—Ya hicimos la tomografía y tengo los resultados. Acompañenme a mi consultorio para informarles claramente del diagnóstico—

Sin decir más comenzó a caminar en dirección a su consultorio seguido de la Genma, Akane y Soun. Abrió la puerta y todos entraron a la estancia pequeña pero muy ordenada y limpia como era de suponerse. Tomaron asiento frente al escritorio mientras el médico encendía una especie de pantalla y ponía la placa que tenía encima de ella. Para ellos sólo era una imagen y ya pero esperaban la explicación. El médico se sentó y miro las expresiones de incertidumbre y preocupación en los rostros. Había llegado el momento de decirles la verdad.

—Bien, antes que nada debo decirles que el paciente sigue delicado pero estable. La hemorragia fue controlada y la tomografía realizada sin problemas. Dudábamos que pudiera pasar la noche pero ahora esta recuperándose y le administramos algunos sedantes.—

Eran mucho mejores noticias que las que esperaban. Genma respiro aliviado al saber el estado de su hijo mientras Soun suspiraba por esas palabras. Akane miro a los tres hombres y se dio cuenta que todo parecía estar mejor pero también tenía la sensación de que las próximas palabras del médico serían importantes ya que no les había explicado lo que mostraba esa placa puesta a contra luz en la pared. Se levantó y puso sus manos en el escritorio. Estaba tensa al contrario de su padre y su futuro suegro.

—Digame doctor, ¿Cuales fueron los resultados de la tomografía? ¿Ranma no tuvo algún daño además de la fractura? Diganos por favor—

—Sobre los resultados de la tomografía, la fractura va a sanar en un tiempo teniendo los cuidados necesarios. El problema fue el área en donde se presentó, en casos similares los pacientes han tenido problemas de pérdidas de memoria. No me refiero a que se olvide de todo y de todos pero podria olvidar algunas cosas y otras podrían ser confusas para el. Después de despertar necesitará terapia y revisiones contantes—

Para Akane fue difícil asimilar los que acababa de escuchar: Ranma olvidaría cosas, tal vez no recordaría todos los momentos que los habían unido en todo ese tiempo. Quizás Ranma no volvería a ser el mismo. Akane debía hacer algo para que los recuerdos que su prometido compartía con ella permanecieran intactos. Ahora al menos Ranma no estaba en riesgo de morir pero nada había vuelto a la normalidad. No quería que Ranma olvidara ningún detalle de su relación. Akane miro al doctor, estaba pálida y ansiosa pero debía mantener la calma.

—¿Puedo ver a Ranma ahora?—

—Creo que no sería lo más adecuado, el esta bajo el efecto de los sedantes y no reaccionaria a ninguna interacción en este momento—

—¿Puedo ver a Ranma ahora si o no?—

Soun pensó en calmar a su hija antes de que perdiera el control pero no quería que sus palabras funcionarán como psicología inversa y sólo lograran que Akane estuviera fuera de si y con ese carácter tan fuerte que tenia lo que menos podía hacer era provocarla. Solo se limitó a poner su mano sobre la de Akane e intercambiar una mirada con ella. El doctor observó alternadamente a Akane y a los hombres y finalmente tomó una decisión.

—Esta bien, podrás entrar a verlo pero sólo durante cinco minutos. Aún debemos tenerlo en observación y hacer algunos estudios más. Yo te llevaré a que te preparen y luego volveremos aquí. Vamos—

—Si doctor—

El médico se levantó de su silla y salió con Akane. A Genma y Soun no les quedaba más que esperar. Avanzar por el blanco e inmaculado pasillo del hospital no era fácil para Akane. Era amplio pero solitario y frío, con grandes cristales que permitían ver el interior de otras habitaciones donde algunos pacientes permanecían entubados y con distintos aparatos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales. A cada paso que daba intentaba prepararse para ver a Ranma de una manera similar a esas personas. Pasaron de largo unas puertas metálicas con una placa que las identificaba como la entrada al quirófano. Después de dar vuelta en una esquina y seguir por un pasillo más corto que el interior entraron a una habitación que sólo podía describirse como extremadamente limpia. Una enfermera le ayudó a ponerse las prendas necesarias y después a lavarse las manos. Para Akane resultó desesperante el proceso pero entendió que era necesario. Después de un momento de Akane sólo se veían los ojos: Una bata celeste que le llegaba a los tobillos era acompañada por las cubiertas de su calzado además de otra en su cabeza. Un molesto cubrebocas le fue colocado por la enfermera antes de cubrirle las manos con guantes. Una vez lista el médico la miro de pies a cabeza y le señaló un reloj sobre la única puerta de la habitación además de aquella por la que habían entrado.

—Recuerde que sólo dispone de cinco minutos, cuando pasen le indicaré que salga—

Akane asintió con la cabeza para luego dirigirse a la puerta bajo ese reloj. Una última mirada atrás y la empujó con su mano. Al entrar miro alrededor sólo para encontrar los aparatos de las demás habitaciones. Caminó con cuidado de no tocar nada y se acercó a la cama. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando vio a su prometido. Ranma tenía la cabeza vendada hasta llegar a sus orejas. Una mascarilla de oxígeno estaba sobre su rostro y en su brazo había un tubo muy delgado por el cual fluía sangre a intervalos regulares. Había otro dispositivo conectado a su mano y una pantalla indicaba que el pulso de Ranma era un poco débil paro normal. Akane no tenía mucho tiempo así que se inclinó sobre el abdomen de Ranma teniendo todo el cuidado posible para no lastimarlo.

—Ranma...no tengo mucho tiempo para estar contigo y tal vez no puedas escucharme pero tengo algo que decirte: Mi amor aún no se quien te hizo esto, quien fue tan cobarde para herirte de esta manera pero te prometo que las cosas no se quedaran así. Lo más importante es que el doctor nos dijo que probablemente olvides algunas cosas y tengo miedo de que no recuerdes lo que hemos pasado. No quiero que olvides las veces que hemos defendido nuestro compromiso, tampoco quiero que olvides nuestros momentos juntos como aquella obra de teatro en la escuela. Eres un testarudo y no lo aceptas pero yo se que querías besarme sin esa cinta. Tampoco olvides nuestras navidades juntos, ni las contadas ocasiones en que has llegado a comer mis platillos—

Akane sonrió ya que cada vez que Ranma comia lo que ella le cocinaba era como un premio, una medalla. Volteo sobre su hombro y vio que la mitad del tiempo del que disponía había pasado. Ya no le permitirían visitas hasta que lo llevaran a una habitación normal y hasta ese momento podían pasar varios días. Akane sujeto la mano que Ranma tenía libre y volvió a inclinarse poniendo su cabeza en el abdomen de su amado. Era una sensación que adoraba, sentir así de cerca a Ranma le encantaba desde hacia mucho tiempo. Al principio se odiaban y eran escasos los momentos en que no estaban discutiendo o peleando. Pero ambos habían dejado de lado la frialdad, la indiferencia y el miedo a estar juntos. El compromiso que ambos detestaban y consideraban un acuerdo que sus padres habían realizado sin tomarlos en cuenta se había convertido en lo más importante para ellos. Akane miró a Ranma con la ternura que el le provocaba desde hacia bastante tiempo.

—Ranma espero que recuerdes todo lo que tenemos tu y yo, lo que sólo nos pertenece a nosotros y que ni siquiera nuestros padres saben. No te golpeare si lo olvidas pero me dolerá. No me interesa que permanezca en tu memoria excepto por el recuerdo de nuestro primer beso, nuestros momentos en la escuela, nuestras citas que aunque son pocas y no tienes mucha idea de lo que deberías hacer en ellas son importantes para mi. Además están las veces que me has defendido y como dejamos de tratarnos mal y...—

Akane escuchó unos leves golpes en la puerta y volteó sólo para darse cuenta que los cinco minutos habian pasado. Se levantó con el mismo cuidado con el que se había inclinado sobre Ranma y antes de salir y, causando la molestia del médico, retiró la mascarilla de de oxígeno que tenía Ranma. Se acercó y luego de dejar al descubierto sus labios los fundió con los de Ranma en un beso que su corazón necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas. Para Akane ese beso era un mensaje por si sus palabras no eran suficientes. Volvió a colocar la mascarilla en el rostro de Ranma para que siguiera recuperándose y se acomodó el cubrebocas para decirle las últimas palabras antes de irse.

—Ah y lo más importante Ranma: No te atrevas a olvidar la primera y única vez que me he entregado a ti—

 **Ranma esta fuera de peligro aunque aún no sabemos cuales de sus recuerdos se verán afectados. Akane quiere proteger todo lo que ella y Ranma comparten y encontrar al culpable de lo que le pasa a su prometido. ¿Que olvidará Ranma? ¿Descubrira Akane quien está detrás de todo? Esas preguntas serán contestadas en el próximo capítulo, ¡hasta entonces!**

 **Con este mensaje a mis lectores quiero agradecerles infinitamente el tiempo que dedican a leer cada capítulo de mi historia, a sus reviews y a su interés en lo que pasará más adelante. También quiero agradecerle su apoyo a las personas de algunos grupos de Ranma 1/2 en Facebook por los animos que me dan. Intentaré actualizar a este ritmo. Les mando un abrazo y muchas gracias.**


	4. Un mal momento para Ranma IV

**Les agradezco mucho sus reviews y el tiempo e interés en mi historia. Muchísimas gracias y espero este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

Akane ya esperaba la reacción que el médico tendría después de lo que acababa de hacer. Salió del área donde estaba Ranma y cerro la puerta detrás de si sólo para encontrarse con la expresión de molestia que suponía. El médico le indicó a la enfermera que le quitara a Akane todo lo que había necesitado para la visita a su prometido y esta comenzó a seguir esa orden. Después de un momento Akane seguía al médico de regreso a donde estaban Genma y Soun. El no había dicho palabra alguna pero parecía estar fastidiado. Al llegar a su consultorio ocupó el asiento detrás de su escritorio mientras Akane se sentaba al lado de su padre. El médico suspiró y miro a Akane a los ojos.

—Señorita le permití ver al paciente pero lo que hizo no fue para nada razonable, ¿cree que estuvo bien?—

—Se que no estuvo bien pero no pude evitar hacerlo, lo siento doctor—

El médico miro a Akane un momento y luego a Genma y Soun. Ya les había informado del estado de Ranma debido al golpe en la cabeza pero no había tocado aún el tema de la lesión en el hombro. La mayor parte de los huesos en esa area tenían fracturas que tardarían en sanar. Akane noto que el médico los miraba pensativo pero como al parecer el par de hombres no pensaban tomar la palabra decidió que ella haría algunas preguntas.

—¿Ranma tiene algo además del golpe en la cabeza doctor?—

—El paciente sufrió un golpe también el su hombro. Tiene varias fracturas que también estamos atendiendo pero lo que no puedo comprender es que ni los músculos o la piel sufrieron tanto daño como los huesos. Nunca había visto algo asi—

Genma y Soun se miraron entre ellos preocupados pero sin saber la posible causa de esa herida. Ranma entrenaba mucho y además constantemente estaba peleando así que se había vuelto resistente a las lesiones. Pero ese ataque a su hombro, específicamente a sus huesos había logrado lastimarlo a pesar de eso. Akane se quedó tratando de recordar si alguien con quien Ranma hubiera peleado en el pasado tenía una técnica o la fuerza necesaria para hacer eso.

Ryoga volvió al nefasto lugar donde había peleado con Ranma. Al parecer sólo la desesperación extrema le había ayudado a seguir el camino correcto a casa de Akane pero la culpa que sentía por haber mentido había vuelto su sentido de la orientación a la normalidad. Se había perdido durante horas dando vueltas por las calles de Nerima y casi al amanecer fue que llegó a su destino. Tenía que ser discreto en lo que iba a hacer porque a esas horas ya había algunas personas en la calle y aunque el sitio estaba algo apartado de la ciudad no podria descartar que alguien pasaro por ahí. El lugar simulaba ser un campo donde varias minas hubieran explotado: Algunos de los golpes que falló ahora eran cráteres en el suelo llenos de agua de la lluvia. Su sombrilla seguía donde la patada de Ranma la había enviado. Ryoga se acercó y la levantó. Tenia que pensar si volver con Akane y Ranma o alejarse un tiempo. Lo más adecuado era alejarse según el sentido común de Ryoga pero también era posible que el alejarse hiciera que todos sospecharan de el y su versión sobre las heridas de Ranma. Incapaz de decidir en ese momento comenzó a caminar adentrándose en el bosque de las proximidades.

Fue una noche difícil para Kasumi. Su preocupación por Ranma había ido en aumento sólo para provocarle una fiebre intensa. Nabiki la dejó por un momento para ir a la cocina por unos paños y agua. Le diría a Ryoga que durmiera en la habitación que Ranma compartía con su padre pero no lo miro en el recibidor. Fue a esa habitación por si Ryoga había pensado lo que ella se disponía a decirle pero estaba vacía. No había rastro del chico de los exagerados colmillos por toda la casa. Nabiki bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina por lo que necesitaba para Kasumi. Regresó a la habitación donde su hermana yacía en la cama pálida y sufriendo por la fiebre. Humedeció uno de los lienzos y lo puso en la frente de su hermana.

—Tranquila Kasumi, papá nos va a llamar en cualquier momento. Se que estas preocupada pero debes calmarte—

Kasumi abrió un poco los ojos para ver a su hermana mientras sentía como si su rostro estuviera en llamas. Nabiki se estaba comportando de una manera muy especial y que incluso a ella le parecía rara. Quizás era la costumbre de verla siempre burlándose de Ranma o intentando hacer negocios pero en ese momento para ella Nabiki era una chica tierna hasta cierto punto. Levantó su brazo para señalar una caja pequeña sobre el mueble donde estaban sus prendas. El dr. Tofú le había dado algunas medicinas la última ocasión en que lo había visitado para regresarle un libro sobre biología y seguro que allí habría algo para mitigar su fiebre.

Mientras tanto en el hospital Soun salió del consultorio y tras buscar un teléfono hizo la llamada que sus hijas esperaban. Nabiki tardó un poco en contestar lo cual para Soun resultó normal ya que ella debía estar en la habitación de Kasumi mientras que el teléfono estaba en la sala. Soun se preocupó cuando Nabiki le dijo sobre la fiebre que tenia Kasumi pero rápidamente se tranquilizó al enterarse que unos medicamentos del dr. Tofú habían ayudado a que la fiebre cediera. Le informó a Nabiki sobre todas las palabras del médico referentes a Ranma dejándola más tranquila. Cuando preguntó sobre Ryoga ella le dijo que se había ido sin avisar. Ya habían hablado durante un rato y Nabiki le dijo que volvería a la habitación de su hermana así que después de despedirse Soun colgó y regreso a donde estaban los demás. Akane seguía con los brazos cruzados. Mencionaba algunos nombres seguidos de un movimiento de negación con su cabeza. Si hubiera sido Kuno la espada de madera hubiera dejado una marca que el doctor identificaría pero no había nada de eso. Akane ya estaba molesta por no ser capaz de averiguar de quien se trataba cuando miro entrar a su padre. Soun les contó lo de Kasumi y lo de Ryoga. Akane lo escuchó atentamente, en especial la parte de Ryoga. Tal vez se había marchado esperando encontrar el hospital y seguro llegaría tarde o temprano y así podría hacerle más preguntas.

 _ **Tres días despues**_

Akane caminaba por el hospital después de haber comido los insípidos alimentos de la cafetería. Afuera hacia calor pero dentro el aire era bastante frío. La noche anterior habían dejado de tener a Ranma bajo sedantes y esa mañana su prometido ya estaba en una habitación normal. Los pasos cada vez más rápidos de Akane demostraban su ansiedad por volverlo a ver después de aquella visita en el área de terapia intensiva. Había evitado chocar con un par de enfermeras hasta que llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Ranma. Una placa brillante en la puerta tenía el número 204 pero ese detalle no era inportante. Akane se dio cuenta que estaba temblando de emocion pero tambien de miedo al pensar en que pudiera ser que Ranma no la reconociera, que para el solo se tratara de una chica extraña visitandolo. Akane pensó en todos sus recuerdos con Ranma, en los sueños que tenia con el para el futuro y abrio la puerta de golpe.

—¡¿Que rayos te pasa Akane?! ¡¿Porque entras así?!—

Los ojos de Akane se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad al escuchar esos gritos y ver la cara de enfado que tenía Ranma. El la había reconocido y daba la impresión de no haber olvidado su trato habitual hacia ella. Akane sonriendo corrió a la cama para abrazarlo y llenarle las mejillas de besos mientras el intentaba apartarla con su brazo sano. Ranma no entendía que le pasaba a Akane y porque tanta efusividad. No podía negar que era feliz, que esos besos y el abrazo lo hacían sentirse amado, valioso e importante pero Akane lo estaba sujetando fuerte y presionaba el área lastimada de su hombro.

—Basta Akane, me estas lastimando. ¿Ademas donde esta mi padre y el tuyo?—

—Lo siento Ranma, es que estaba ansiosa por verte. Ellos vendran esta tarde, no han dormido bien y estan descansando en casa.—

—Te entiendo pero si me tratas así nunca terminare de sanar, boba. Y esta bien que descansen—

Akane se sonrojo y por un momento pensó en partir la cama a la mitad con todo y Ranma usando uno de sus golpes pero la sonrisa de su amado le hizo el entender que todo era una broma y que no tenía razón para enfurecer. Acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó tomando la mano de Ranma. La contempló unos instantes para luego entrelazar sus dedos y mirarlo. Ranma estaba tan sonrojado como ella pero tenía esa leve sonrisa que le encantaba. Quizás era muy pronto para hacer preguntas, tal vez debía esperar. Pero Ranma no le dio más tiempo para pensar y lanzó la primera interrogante.

—¿Que sucedió Akane? ¿Como acabe aquí?—

—Alguien te atacó Ranma, te golpeaste la cabeza y también lastimaron tu hombro y tu brazo. ¿Recuerdas quien fue?—

Ranma miro al techo tratando de recordar. A su mente confusa vino el recuerdo de haber recibido una nota que lo molesto mucho pero no el nombre de quien la había enviado ni el mensaje que contenía. Su último recuerdo era haber salido de casa de Los Tendo y el siguiente era su despertar en esa habitación. En el lapso entre esos sucesos no había nada. Era desesperante intentar recordar algo que no estaba en su cabeza. Volvió a ver su mano entrelazada con la de Akane y luego a su prometida con una expresión de completa resignación.

—No recuerdo que sucedió, sali de casa y luego desperte aquí. No me acuerdo de nada mas—

Akane puso su mano en la cabeza cubierta de vendas de Ranma. Había hecho mal en forzarlo a recordar y confundirlo aún más de lo que ya estaba pero en algún momento Ranma recordaría todo, esta segura de eso. Se levantó para asegurarse que la puerta estaba cerrada con el pasador volvió a la silla observando a Ranma fijamente a los ojos. Pensó en el último mensaje que le había dado a Ranma en su anterior visita y sentía ansiedad por saber si el no había olvidado la cuestión de esa pregunta. Se acercó a Ranma para hablarle al oído mientras que el no tenia idea de que estaba pasando.

—Ranma, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?—

—Claro Akane, ¿que pasa? —

—Mmm...pues verás, yo me preguntaba si tu no...—

—¿Si yo no que? Habla claro Akane, es molesto oírte balbucear—

—¡No seas tonto Ranma! No es algo sencillo de preguntar—

—Solo dilo de una vez Akane, anda—

—Bueno, esta bien. Ranma, ¿Olvidaste...olvidaste nuestra primera vez?—

Ranma se puso más rojo que nunca ante la pregunta de Akane. Era obvio que no la habia olvidado: _En esa ocasion el y Akane habían llegado peleados como siempre de la escuela. Ranma había estado jugando a la hora del almuerzo en el salón y por su culpa la comida de Akane acabó en el piso. Aún tenía la cara enrojecida por el borrador que ella le había lanzado como un proyectil. La casa Tendo estaba sola a excepción de ellos dos y Ranma se dio cuenta que debía disculparse. Había tocado la puerta de la habitación de Akane pero como estaba abierta se tomó la libertad de pasar. Ante el estaba Akane acostada boca abajo y llorando con el rostro oculto en su almohada. No creyó que un almuerzo lograra ponerla así. Estaba acostumbrado a molestarla pero que ella reaccionará con lágrimas fue una sorpresa. Ranma se acercó a la cama y sujeto el brazo de Akane._

— _Akane yo...—_

— _¡Sueltame y largate de mi habitación Ranma, no quiero verte—_

— _Yo se que estas molesta porque tire tu almuerzo al piso pero quería disculparme, no era mi intención —_

 _Akane se volteo y lanzó la almohada al rostro de Ranma. Era muy suave pero con la fuerza de Akane sintió como si lo hubiera golpeado con una piedra. El sólo estaba tratando de enmendar su error pero a ella parecía no importarle._

 __¡No seas estúpido! ¡No es por ese maldito almuerzo! Es porque a ti no te importa tratar de ser mejor conmigo, ¡Ya deja de ser tan inmaduro Ranma!—_

 _Ranma se quedó callado viendola fijamente. No tenia nada que discutir ya que Akane había dado justo en el clavo: Podía ser fuerte y lo que el quisiera pero no había dejado de ser inmaduro. Eso lo hizo sentirse triste e intentar acercarse de nuevo a Akane ante la mirada atónita y furiosa de ella._

— _Akane tienes razón, no puedo decir nada mas—_

 _Akane no sabía que decir en ese momento. Había dicho la verdad pero tal vez el modo no había sido correcto. Intento acercar a Ranma para abrazarlo pero el pisó la almohada que ella había lanzado y cayó sobre ella en la cama. Ambos se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y sin saber como actuar en esa situación. Ranma tomó la iniciativa en las palabras._

— _Akane siento haberte tratado así todo este tiempo, intentaré ser un mejor prometido, ¿si?—_

 _El fresco aliento de Ranma y su mirada estaban haciendo efecto en Akane. Un efecto que ella no esperaba sentir hasta que ambos estuvieran casados. Sonrojada intento apartarlo antes de pensar en algo más pero el chico estaba con todo su peso sobre ella. Ranma notó el esfuerzo de Akane por quitarlo de encima y trató de apartarse_

— _Espera Ranma—_

— _¿Que sucede Akane?—_

 _La respiración de Akane era entrecortada y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas. Ranma no entendía del todo que estaba sucediendo, nunca había estado así con su prometida hasta ese momento. Akane sentía su respiración cada vez más pesada. No podía evitar disfrutar la cercanía de Ranma de esa manera pero no era la correcto. Debían esperar más tiempo, a ser maduros. Los pensamientos de Akane se vieron interrumpidos por los labios de Ranma en los suyos._

— _¡¿Que haces Ranma?!—_

— _No lo sé, sólo pensé que debía besarte —_

— _¿Ah si? ¿Y porque? Dímelo, degenerado —_

— _Porque si te molestara ya me hubieras quitado de encima con un golpe, ¿no?—_

 _Indudablemente Ranma tenía un punto. A pesar de lo que había hecho ella no lo había golpeado. La habitación de Akane cada vez se sentía más caliente, en unos minutos se había transformado en un horno. De pronto Akane sintió la mano de Ranma en su pierna y aguantó las ganas de gritar ante el atrevimiento._

— _¡¿Que haces tocándome así?!—_

— _No lo se, ¿Crees que había estado así antes? Es como si mi cuerpo actuará por su propia cuenta—_

— _Pues dile a tu cuerpo que deje de manosearme, libidinoso —_

 _Akane mordía sus labios para no gritar mientras las manos de Ranma se deslizaban por sus muslos. El estaba haciendo lo que queria y ella se lo estaba permitiendo por alguna razón que aún no comprendía._

— _Akane, ¿Puedo darte besos?—_

— _¿Porque lo dices de esa manera tan infantil? Si me quieres besar supongo que esta bien, pero deja de tocarme asi—_

 _Ranma acercó su boca a los temblorosos labios de Akane que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y la besó una vez más sintiendo las piernas de su amada rodear con fuerza su cintura. No pudo hacer más que verla a los ojos. Akane esta respirando agitadamente y en ese momento lo abrazó. El no tenia idea de que pasaba por la mente de Akane pero tenia que corresponder de alguna manera._

— _Akane dime, ¿Estas pensando en hacer el amor? —_

— _No lo se Ranma, ¿estaria mal si lo pensara?—_

— _Tal vez, es decir, estamos en la escuela, siempre discutimos, tu sabes como es nuestra relación, si es que tenemos algo como una relación—_

— _Ya veo Ranma, ¿Y si esto ayuda a nuestra relación? Tu...tu me amas, ¿No es asi?—_

 _Ranma se apartó un poco para verla mejor. Si la amaba pero parecía que Akane lo preguntaba con otra intención además de la de obtener una confirmación de ese sentimiento._

— _Yo te amo Akane, ya se que no lo demuestro como debería pero si te amo—_

 _Akane se sentía algo nerviosa pero las palabras de Ranma le resultaban sinceras. Habia tomado la decisión de entregarse a su prometido y no daria marcha atras pero tampoco queria tomar la iniciativa y dirigir a Ranma en ese momento._

— _Ranma, ¿Te gustaría que me entregara a ti en este momento? —_

— _¿De que estas hablando Akane?—_

 _Lo siguiente que Ranma sintió fueron las manos de Akane en su cabeza acercándolo a sus labios. Comenzaron a besarse sin saber completamente que hacer después. Akane empezó a quitarle la camisa y el correspondió quitándole la falda. Eso provocó que Akane se sonrojara mientras Ranma veía esas pantaletas blancas. Ranma se quitó el resto de su ropa y se puso sobre Akane haciendo que ella emitiera un chillido. La imaginación era diferente a la realidad y ahora lo tenia sobre ella desnudo. Ranma le quitó la blusa escolar a Akane con torpeza y la dejó en el piso._

— _Espera Ranma, no me desnudes aún, estoy nerviosa —_

— _Pero yo ya estoy desnudo Akane, ¿Porque tu no?—_

— _¡Callate Ranma! Estoy nerviosa, ¿si?—_

 _Ranma vio como Akane su cubría sonrojada y temblando mientras miraba por momentos entre sus piernas. El cuerpo de Ranma reaccionaba y lo que era de esperarse que sucediera por el acelerado flujo de sangre había pasado. Ranma apartó las manos de Akane que cubrían ese sostén blanco y llevó una a su intimidad. Después hizo que Akane cediera besándola y una vez desnuda volvió a ponerse sobre ella para luego..._

—¡¿En que piensas Ranma?! Dime si lo recuerdas si o no y deja de ver al techo —

—Si, si lo recuerdo, fue cuando volvimos de la escuela después de pelear por un almuerzo, ¿Contenta?—

Akane sonrió y lo abrazo con cuidado. Al menos ese recuerdo tan importante estaba intacto. Ranma la miro haciendo un puchero y ella lo beso en los labios con los ojos cerrados e inclinándose sobre el.

—Akane recuerda mi hombro, me estas aplastando—

—Lo siento Ranma. El doctor dijo que ni tu piel ni tus músculos había sufrido gran daño a comparación de tus huesos. Tal vez por eso no nos dimos cuenta cuando Ryoga te llevó a casa despues de encontrarte—

—¿Ryoga? Creo que debería agradecerle cuando lo vea—

Akane sintió curiosidad por ver esa herida y después de moverlo levemente para hacer a un lado la bata del hospital miro el hombro de Ranma. No había ninguna cortada o hinchazón. Akane extrañada puso su mano sobre el área de un solitario moretón del tamaño de su dedo. Tal vez Ryoga había mentido ya que esa marca sólo podía dejarla la técnica de la explosión que el conocía y ella había visto más de una vez. Akane no estaba segura y no sacaría conclusiones hasta tener más pruebas pero esa marca le daba mucho en que pensar.

—Quita tu mano de ahí Akane, me estas lastimando, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo?—

—Lo siento Ranma, sólo estaba pensando—

—¿En que pensabas? ¿Algo sobre mis heridas?—

—Probablemente mi amor, probablemente—

 **La primera pista sobre el culpable ha sido encontrada por Akane. ¿Qua hará Ryoga ahora? ¿De verdad Ranma no habrá olvidado algo más? Todo eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo el cual esperó subir el día domingo al mediodía. Gracias por seguir mi historia y un abrazo enorme para ustedes, hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Un mal momento para Ranma V

**Gracias por seguir mi fic. Se que no lo he organizado como debería y eso es porque es la primera historia que escribo y no estaba muy familiarizado con la página cuando lo inicie. Disculpen si eso les causa alguna molestia y prometo mejorar en el siguiente.**

Akane aún pensaba en la marca que se encontraba en el hombro de su prometido. No quería creer que Ryoga hubiera mentido porque el era amigo de ambos. Habían pasado cosas juntos y era difícil asimilar la idea de que después de provocarle eso a Ranma lo negara. Akane miro a Ranma a los ojos de una manera que le provocaba dudas al chico. El momento de felicidad se había tornado en uno de tensión en sólo unos instantes. Ranma se sentó lo mejor que pudo en la cama para estar más cómodo y abrazo a Akane mientras suspiraba. Ella sólo se sorprendió ante ese gesto y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas rápidamente. Era una sensación muy cálida estar entre los brazos de Ranma aunque en esa ocasión sólo era uno debido a que el otro estaba inmovilizado.

–¿Que pasa Ranma? ¿Te preocupa algo?–

–Si, no me gusta estar así, me refiero a tratar de recordar que sucedió y no poder hacerlo–

–No te preocupes mi amor, ya lo recordaras—

Ranma se sonrojo al igual que Akane. En público su relación se había vuelto más tranquila y hasta cierto punto normal para una pareja con los abrazos que a veces se daban o llegar a tomarse de la mano. Pero en privado, en su intimidad, las cosas eran muy diferentes. Akane mostraba un lado tierno que sólo la confianza en Ranma le permitía mostrar. Ranma por su parte se esforzaba por ser un buen prometido aunque debido a su carácter y a la costumbre de tratar con personas como su padre o el anciano Happosai aún le costaba trabajo. Decidido a corresponder a la preocupación y el amor de Akane la miró fijamente y sin decir palabra la besó. Akane reaccionó cuando sus labios se fundían y sintió una debilidad que sólo podía describir como muy agradable. Era inusual que el tomara la iniciativa pero a Akane eso no le molestaba. A ese beso le siguió un pequeño lapso para recuperar el aliento y luego un beso más. No entendía muy bien el repentino cambio de Ranma pero quería continuar entregándole sus labios y su aliento a su amado.

Ryoga había caminado por el bosque durante tres días. El sol ardiente del mediodia, cuya luz se colaba entre las hojas de los arboles, estaba haciendo su efecto en el. Sabía lo malo que era su sentido de orientación pero el pensar en lo que había hecho lo empeoraba aún más. Después de todo quizás huir no había sido la mejor decisión. Podía haberse quedado y escapar por un tiempo si Ranma recordaba su pelea. Si el chico de la trenza había olvidado las cosas entonces todo seguiría normalmente. Sin darse cuenta Ryoga dejó atrás el bosque y se interno en las calles de una ciudad. No quería dejar a Akane pero tal vez un cambio de aires lo ayudaría a pensar y reflexionar mejor. Miro una máquina expendedora de bebidas pero al llevar la mano a su bolsillo no encontró ninguna moneda. No iba a desmayarse ni mucho menos, había resistido travesías mucho más duras que esa. Se alejó de ese lugar suspirando y mirando alrededor en busca de alguna señal que le informara en que ciudad se encontraba sin éxito. Estaba más desanimado y confundido a cada momento cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

—Oh vaya, volviste Ryoga, ¿a donde habías ido?—

Ryoga volteo y dejó caer su sombrilla al suelo al ver a Nabiki con una bolsa de papel en las manos de la cual sobresalían algunas verduras. Ella lo observaba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados y sin moverse. Ryoga maldijo en su cabeza por haber caminado en círculos sólo para terminar otra vez en la casa de los Tendo. Levantó la sombrilla del suelo y trató de sonar lo más natural posible ante la actitud inquisitorial de la hermana Tendo. Aclaró su garganta de una manera exagerada que ocasionó que Nabiki levantara una de sus cejas.

—Queria ir al hospital a ver a Ranma pero me perdi—

—¿Ah si? Pues duraste tres días perdido. Además Ranma apenas despertó esta mañana y Akane fue a verlo, ¿quieres entrar a descansar y comer?—

Algo no andaba bien por la manera en que Nabiki lo miraba. Sentía que en cualquier momento le haría una pregunta retórica sobre lo sucedido con Ranma. Pero ya había regresado y si ella tenía sospechas el rechazarla e irse sólo causaría que estas se fortalecieran. Puso la sombrilla en su espalda y cargó la bolsa que llevaba Nabiki no porque fuera pesada ni mucho menos sino sólo por distraerla un poco. Dentro de la casa Kasumi estaba en la cocina preparando la comida mientras Soun y Genma tomaban un baño. El cuarto de baño anterior había sido destruido literalmente por el maestro Happosai. Después de un préstamo de Kodachi a su amado Ranma y una restauración lo habían ampliado por lo cual ahora no era problema que ambos lo ocuparan a la vez. Nabiki entró a la cocina con Ryoga detrás de ella y puso las verduras de la bolsa sobre la mesa. Kasumi sonrió amablemente al ver a Ryoga mientras lavaba los vegetales.

—Hola Ryoga, ¿donde estuviste? Me preocupe cuando Nabiki me dijo que te habías ido. Sientate y te servire en un momento —

A Ryga le remordía la amabilidad de Kasumi. Ella no sabía lo que el había hecho y aún sabiéndolo lo seguiría tratando igual o al menos eso suponía. Por otro lado estaba Nabiki que no se confiaba de el y aguardaba el momento justo para hacer sus preguntas. Y para acabar estaban Soun y Genma que tenían experiencia y no los podría engañar una y otra vez. Ryoga sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza al ofrecimiento de Kasumi y se dirigió al comedor. Quizás si explicaba de una manera apropiada lo que había pasado y sus razones para mentir Akane no tendría la reacción que el esperaba. Era una posibilidad pero no lo sabría hasta estar frente a ella.

—¿Que pasa Ranma? ¿Porque te dieron tantas ganas de besarme? No estas planeando algo, ¿verdad?—

—Claro que no y además que injusta eres, intento corresponderte y dudas de mi—

—Lo siento mi amor, es que...olvidalo, no me hagas caso—

Ranma y Akane seguían besándose con ternura en una linda escena. Un rato más tarde se vieron obligados a separarse cuando el médico entró a la habitación. No lo hicieron por vergüenza ni mucho menos pero tratándose de el era obvio que debían prestar atención. Akane volvió a la silla junto a la cama sujetando la mano de Ranma dispuesta a escucharlo. El médico revisó una vez más la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos y luego sonrió de una manera tranquila pero reconfortante.

—Salvo por los recuerdos más próximos el paciente no parece haber olvidado algo más. A partir de que lo demos de alta sólo deberá tener precauciones con la herida en su cabeza y acudir sin falta para sus revisiones. También revisaré su hombro periódicamente para ver la evolución de sus fracturas—

—¿Entonces podré irme pronto a casa doctor?—

—Asi es, sólo haremos una revisión más antes de que puedas marcharte. Ya es algo tarde y debes tener hambre, ¿no?—

El estómago de Ranma delató el hambre que sentía ante la sonrisa del doctor. Akane comenzó a reír y lo besó en los labios. Se levantó de la silla para ir a traerle algo de comer a su novio. Una enfermera podría hacerlo pero también quería aprovechar para hacer una llamada a casa y preguntar sobre Ryoga. Quería estar segura de lo que pensaba antes de juzgarlo y creer o no que era culpable. Camino hacia la puerta y giró antes de abrirla.

—¿Que te gustaría comer Ranma? Yo iré a la cafetería —

—Mmm...Me gustaría comer un par de panes al vapor y un poco de té. Muchas gracias Akane—

Akane le sonrió a su amado y salió de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta escuchó la voz del doctor dirigiéndose a Ranma pero no le dio mayor importancia y se alejó en dirección al ascensor que se ubicaba al final del pasillo. Después de unos minutos llegó a la atestada cafetería. Había personal del hospital y otras personas haciendo fila o comiendo en alguna de las muchas mesas. Era un comedor muy amplio que ocupaba toda esa planta del hospital y más allá de unas plantas bastante bonitas estaban varios aparatos telefónicos en la pared. Akane se formó detrás de esa serpiente de personas cruzada de brazos. Por lo menos avanzaban rápido y no tardaron mucho entregarle la comida de Ranma y algo para ella. Con los alimentos en una bolsa Akane fue hacia el área que había visto previamente y puso las monedas necesarias para hacer una llamada. Revisó la bolsa que tenía en sus manos mientras detenía el teléfono entre su hombro y su cabeza.

Nabiki estaba ayudando a cocinar a Kasumi mientras Soun y Genma se preparaban en sus respectivas habitaciones antes de ir al hospital. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Nabiki se asomó por la puerta de la cocina para ver a Ryoga que seguía en el comedor.

—Oye, estoy ocupada, ¿podrías contestar?—

Ryoga dudó pero se puso de pie para seguir esa indicación. Ante eso Nabiki regreso a ayudarle a Nabiki. Ryoga tomó el teléfono y lo acercó para responder la llamada anunciada con el insistente tono del aparato.

—Casa de la familia Tendo, ¿Quien habla? ¿Hola? ¿Hola?—

Al escuchar esa voz Akane se quedó sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Ryoga estaba en su casa y era la oportunidad para interrogarlo. Sin perder tiempo Akane colgó y se apresuró para volver con Ranma. Tenían que regresar a casa lo más rápido posible.

 **¿La casa Tendo se habrá vuelto una jaula para Ryoga? ¿Nabiki y Akane tendrán las mismas preguntas en mente? ¿Ranma se enterará de los sucesos que su mente olvido? Lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo, hasta la próxima!**

 **Les agradezco mucho su atención. Este capítulo es un poco más corto debido a algunas situaciones, espero me entiendan. Subiré el próximo en cuanto lo termine. Les mando un abrazo y de nuevo gracias.**


	6. Un mal momento para Ranma VI

**Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Les agradezco sus reviews y su tiempo.**

Akane se ponía más tensa a cada paso que daba hacia la habitación de Ranma. Se suponía que su padre y Genma visitarían más tarde a Ranma pero ella quería volver a casa a tiempo para encontrar a Ryoga. Un momento antes no había sido capaz de hablar con el ya que el único tema sobre el que podía establecer una conversación era acerca del ataque a Ranma. Con pasos cada vez más rápidos llegó a la habitación y entró acercándose a la cama. Ranma pudo notar la ansiedad que Akane tenía por el temblor en sus manos mientras tomaba su comida del interior de la bolsa. El médico sonrió un momento y salió de la habitación para realizar los trámites correspondientes y algunas recetas de los medicamentos que Ranma consumiría en casa. Salió de la habitación mientras la pareja comenzaba a comer.

—Muchas gracias Akane, estos panes al vapor no son tan ricos como los de Shampoo pero tengo mucha hambre—

—Lo sé Ranma, oye, ¿Podemos irnos ahora a casa? Ya se que nuestros padres vendrán más tarde pero necesitamos regresar a casa pronto—

—¿Que? ¿Porque dices eso? ¿Pasó algo malo en casa?—

—No Ranma, no es eso, es sólo que...termina de comer, luego nos iremos—

Ranma miró a Akane confundido ya que esa inseguridad no era habitual en ella. Algo pasaba en casa pero no quería explicarle de que se trataba, además que ni siquiera iba a esperar la visita de sus padres. Siguió comiendo sin quitarle la vista de encima hasta que ambos terminaron o al menos el. Akane había dejado su comida a la mitad en una mesa al lado de la cama. Se levantó y antes de que Ranma pudiera decir cualquier cosa salió de la habitación para pedirle al médico que dejara salir a su prometido del hospital. Ranma se quedó más confundido que antes ante la reacción de su novia y pensó que sólo quedaba irse y averiguar que estaba pasando.

Ryoga colgó el teléfono después de que no obtuviera respuesta y terminarán la llamada desde el otro lado de la línea. Sin comprender aún volvió a la mesa y se quedó mirando al vacío. Su mente se cuestionaba una vez más si volver había sido una buena idea. Rápidamente le había tomado odio a esa manía de su mente por obligarlo a elegir en lo que el consideraba el bien y el mal. Primero una elección sobre mentir, luego una elección acerca de irse o regresar que ahora estaba repitiéndose. Tantos problemas que habían sido causados por esa pelea con Ranma y el accidente. El había intentado evitar que su amigo se lastimará de esa forma. Su amigo, una leve sonrisa surgió en sus labios al pensar en la falta de vergüenza que tenia para aún llamarlo amigo. Si tan sólo le hubiera dicho a todos que el golpe de Ranma en la cabeza habia sido un accidente, poco a poco se arrepentía más de haber mentido. Nabiki seguía ayudando a Kasumi en la cocina. Quería enfrentar a Ryoga con las preguntas que tenía pero no era el momento para hacerlo y además debía esperar a que Akane regresara. Kasumi dejó la cacerola en el fuego y fue a ver al chico que estaba inmóvil en la mesa.

—Perdón por la demora Ryoga, la comida ya casi esta lista. ¿Quien llamó hace un momento? —

—No sé, no me dijeron nada y colgaron—

—Tal vez se equivocaron de número. Ve a lavarte mientras te sirvo la comida por favor—

Ryoga se levantó para ir a lavarse las manos. No había visto a Kasumi a los ojos porque el remordimiento por su amabilidad había pasado a ser desesperación. Ya no entendía porque había mentido, porque había dudado de la capacidad de Akane para entender que no había sido a propósito. Ryoga entró al tocador y comenzó a lavar sus manos. Sus labios temblaban a medida que los segundos transcurrían. Finalmente cerró la puerta con el pasador y viendo su reflejo en el espejo lloró amargamente.

Akane fue por el pasillo hasta encontrar al médico a cargo de Ranma esquivando a algunas personas. Vio que estaba llenando algunas formas y lo abordo al terminar ya que lo que quería preguntarle era algo muy importante. Tal vez no sería mucho problema que su amado saliera en ese momento pero si el médico se negaba tendría usar alguna excusa convincente para lograrlo. El médico ordenó sus hojas en una carpeta y al voltear se encontró con Akane viéndolo fijamente. Puso la carpeta bajo su brazo y acomodo sus lentes antes de atenderla.

—¿Sucede algo señorita Tendo? —

—Doctor, ¿puede permitir que Ranma salga del hospital ya? Tenemos algo que hacer en casa—

—Pues no sé, aún tengo algunas cosas que decirle y...—

—Por favor, deje que se vaya ahora—

Esa interrupción sólo había logrado demostrar aun más la ansiedad de Akane. Quería volver lo más pronto posible para preguntarle a Ryoga sobre sus dudas. La marca en el hombro de Ranma parecía una prueba de su culpabilidad pero ella no iba a juzgarlo hasta escuchar todo lo que el tuviera que decirle. Miro de nuevo al médico mientras el parecía dudar y luego asentía con la cabeza. Esa era la señal que esperaba y tomándolo de la mano lo llevó a la habitación donde estaba Ranma. El seguía confundido ante todo lo que pasaba y se asustó un poco por la manera en que Akane abrió la puerta y entró casi corriendo con el doctor detrás de ella. Le quitó la sabana que le cubría hasta la cintura y lo tomó de la mano.

—Ranma nos iremos ahora a casa, tomaremos un taxi, ¿Esta bien?—

—¿Porque? ¿No esperaremos a mi padre y al tuyo? ¿Quieres explicarme que sucede?—

Ranma estaba exasperado ante todo lo que sucedía y de lo cual no comprendía nada. Akane lo movió bruscamente y le quitó la bata de paciente para ponerle su icónica camisa roja y sus pantalones. Aguantó las ganas de decirle que lo dejara en paz y le explicara que rayos pasaba pero no lo hizo. No era la ocasión ni el lugar para una discusión con ella y sólo suspiro mientras el médico abría su carpeta y revisaba sus notas.

—Tus revisiones serán los viernes. Te dare las recetas para los medicamentos que vas a tomar y en caso de que te sientas mal debes venir de inmediato—

—Entiendo doctor, muchas gracias. Ya basta Akane, me duele—

Al escuchar esas palabras Akane se sonrojo y se dio cuenta de la manera en que estaba tratando a Ranma. Término de vestirlo con más calma y después de tomar las recetas lo tomó de la mano para salir del hospital. Ni siquiera se despidió o le dio oportunidad a Ranma de hacerlo. Una vez fuera miró alrededor en busca de un taxi y al encontrarlo llevó hasta el para abordarlo. Después de las indicaciones pertinentes al conductor iniciaron el trayecto hacia su casa.

Kasumi llevó los alimentos al comedor mientras Nabiki la seguía con los vasos y los platos necesarios. Genma estaba sentado a la mesa y Soun se encontraba a su lado. La linda y amable sonrisa de Kasumi se hizo presente mientras les servía. A Nabiki se le hizo raro que Ryoga no hubiera vuelto de lavarse y después de ayudar a Kasumi se levantó para ir a buscarlo. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Soun aunque no entendía que le pasaba a Nabiki.

—¿A quien buscas Nabiki? ¿Al maestro Happosai? —

—No papá, Ryoga iba a comer pero fue a lavarse y no ha regresado. Voy a buscarlo—

Nabiki dejó a su familia en el comedor y se acercó al tocador. La puerta estaba cerrada por dentro y la tocó un par de veces sin obtener respuesta. Ryoga había decidido encerrarse y tras pegar su oido a la madera que los separa escuchó que el chico de los colmillos estaba llorando. Nabiki no se había distinguido nunca por ser muy comprensiva o empatica con el y esa no era la excepción. Tocó la puerta con más fuerza e insistencia para obligarlo a salir de ahí. Ryoga dejó de llorar sintiéndose ridículo por haberlo hecho. Nadie lo había obligado a mentir y todo lo que pasaba era su culpa pero le daba miedo pensar en que su sueño podia desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Se lavo la cara y las manos y luego uso una toalla para secarse. Abrió la puerta sólo para encontrarse con Nabiki cruzada de brazos.

—Ryoga te estamos esperando para comer, no debes tardar tanto en el tocador. Vamos—

—Lo siento Nabiki—

Ambos fueron al comedor y Ryoga se sentó frente a los dos adultos de la mesa. Miro la deliciosa comida de Kasumi aunque en su estancia en el tocador había perdido el apetito totalmente. Comenzó a comer sin muchos ánimos hasta que escuchó el ruido de un auto deteniéndose frente a la casa. Desde donde estaba no podía ver quien había llegado pero un momento después la voz de Kasumi le heló la sangre al hacer el anunció de quien acababa de llegar.

—Hola Akane, mi papá y el tío Genma iban a salir después de comer, no esperábamos que volvieran ya—

Ryoga sintió una inmensa ansiedad de largarse antes de afrontar a Akane pero ella entró llevando a Ranma del brazo ante las miradas de todos. Los ojos de ella fueron directamente a los suyos. Parecía molesta aunque no lo demostraba pero si pudo darse cuenta de la curiosad que sentía.

—Hola Akane, Ranma. Me alegro que hayan vuelto—

—Vamos a mi habitación Ryoga, quiero preguntarte algo—

Ante la seriedad de Akane Ryoga no pudo encontrar una razón para negarse a seguirla y fue tras ella como si se tratara de un condenado en su camino a la guillotina. Ranma sólo los vio alejarse mientras su padre lo abrazaba emocionado y Soun sonreia viendo esa tierna escena.

 **Akane hablara a solas con Ryoga. ¿Descubira la verdad? ¿Ryoga dirá la verdad víctima de sus remordimientos o seguirá con lo que comenzó? Esas respuestas estarán en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme y por su paciencia. Tuve algunos asuntos por lo cual tarde un día más para actualizar pero desde el próximo esperó seguir al ritmo que tenía. Un abrazo y hasta la próxima.**


	7. Un mal momento para Ranma VII

**Hola a todos y gracias de antemano por su paciencia. No había podido actualizar por algunas cuestiones personales y además porque he estado enfermo. Aparte estuve unos dias sin el servicio de internet. Muchas gracias por su atención.**

Las palabras de emoción y cariño de Genma hacia Ranma quedaron atrás mientras Akane se dirigía a su habitación con Ryoga detrás de ella. Un vistazo sobre su hombro fue suficiente para notar como el chico caminaba cabizbajo y cada vez mas desanimado a medida que se acercaban a la habitación de Akane. Al llegar ella abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso. Ryoga evitó verla a los ojos y entró quedándose parado en medio de la estancia. Akane cerro la puerta y se recargo en la misma para luego suspirar durante largos segundos. Las vistas de ambos no se habían encontrado y al parecer tampoco lo harían en ese momento.

—Ryoga, ¿Puedes decirme que pasó exactamente cuando encontraste a Ranma?—

—Akane...yo...—

—Por favor Ryoga, dimelo—

Ryoga jugó inconscientemente con sus pulgares pensando en su próxima respuesta. Era su oportunidad de decir la verdad y pedirle perdón a todos por mentirles aunque por otro lado tal vez Akane ya sabía que había sucedido y sólo era una prueba. El mundo se le venía encima a Ryoga con el transcurso del tiempo y la presencia de Akane frente a él. Su boca estaba seca y sentía como si el aire se hubiera vuelto pesado e irrespirable además de sucio, sucio al igual que su conciencia llena de culpa. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió las manos de Akane sujetando las suyas y por fin la vio a los ojos. No era la mirada amable de siempre pero al menos no era lo hostil que esperaba.

—Ryoga sólo dime que pasó, no te estoy pidiendo nada mas—

—Bueno, veras Akane...yo estaba...—

Los balbuceos y la inseguridad de Ryoga le estaban colmando la paciencia a Akane. Si había mentido que tuviera el valor de aceptarlo de una vez aunque Akane en ese momento también se quedó pensando. No quería juzgar a Ryoga pero, ¿Porque? Tal vez en el fondo ella quería que Ryoga no hubiera mentido, que todo fuera como lo había dicho. También estaba la promesa a Ranma de hacer pagar al culpable aunque estaba indecisa. Había hablado mucho en su lapso de coraje y molestia pero ahora que estaba más calmada le parecía excesivo haber prometido una venganza. Sus emociones se sucedían una tras otra en un ciclo que ya la tenía confundida. Miro a Ryoga a los ojos sólo para darse cuenta que, sin importar cual fuese su respuesta, no estaba segura de que hacer.

La comida seguia en la mesa de los Tendo. Ranma había logrado librarse de los brazos de su padre y aunque ya había comido algo los alimentos cocinados por Kasumi no podía rechazarlos. Sonrió al ver a su padre y a Soun vestidos de una manera formal e inusual para ellos mientras comenzaba a comer. Entre cada bocado miraba hacia las escaleras esperando que su prometida regresara. Nabiki le dijo algunas cosas al oído a Kasumi ocasionando que cubriera su boca con su mano en una muestra inequívoca de asombro. Después de unos minutos Ranma no podía esperar más y se levantó de la mesa.

—Ranma, ¿A donde vas hijo?—

—Quiero saber que tanto hablan Akane y Ryoga—

—Escucha Ranma, Akane se enojara si la interrumpes y ya sabes que sucede en esas situaciones—

Soun tenia razón: Akane enojada era peor que los demonios que aparecían en las leyendas cuando se enojaba y eso era aún peor cuando la causa de su enfado era Ranma. En una ocasión Akane no le dirigió la palabra a nadie durante un par de semanas debido a una discusión con su prometido. De momento lo importante era que Ranma entendiera que lo mejor era que Akane y Ryoga hablaran lo que debían sin interrupciones. Soun se levantó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ranma. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron durante unos segundos y Ranma entendió lo que su futuro suegro trataba de explicarle. Soun llevó a Genma a cambiarse las ropas formales por sus vestimentas habituales y un momento más tarde los tres hombres estaban en el patio de la casa. Tal vez una pelea de entrenamiento entre Genma y Soun distraería a Ranma.

Ryoga se dio cuenta de la indecisión de Akane mientras está aún sujetaba sus manos. Algunos sonidos procedentes de la ventana que estaba medio abierta fueron suficientes para enterarse de lo que sucedía en el exterior. Soltó delicadamente las manos de Akane y la tomó de los hombros para sentarla en la cama mientras el seguía de pie. Había decidido hablar aunque no sabía que palabras usar para explicarle lo sucedido a Akane y que ella no lo odiara de por vida. Suspiro tanto como pudo y finalmente la miro a los ojos. Esperaba que poco a poco todo el problema en el cual se había metido tuviera solución.

—Akane, te explicaré todo lo que pasó. Espero que me entiendas—

—Esta bien Ryoga, hazlo por favor—

Ryoga observó la habitación de Akane de arriba a abajo y sonrió muy levemente. Podía ser la última vez que viera el lugar donde tantas veces había estado con su amada Akane, aunque fuera en su papel de P-chan. Para Ryoga eso siempre había sido algo doloroso pero también lo hacia feliz, era difícil explicarlo. Ella lo veía como una mascota y eso era hasta cierto punto humillante pero por estar a su lado valía la pena completamente. Ryoga no lo había notado pero llevaba más de cinco minutos sin decir nada y eso desesperaba cada vez más a Akane. Parecía como si su conversación hubiera llegado a un callejón sin salida a pesar de que sólo habían cruzado un par de palabras.

Ranma se recargó en un árbol del patio ayudado por su padre para luego ver las reverencias correspondientes y el inicio del entrenamiento entre Soun y Genma. Ambos tenían sus momentos ridículos y no parecían ser muy serios pero en esa ocasión todo era diferente. Cada técnica que usaban era ejecutada a la perfección y con fuerza suficiente para dejar inconsciente a una persona común. Ranma esperaba que fuera algo aburrido pero realmente lo habían sorprendido y ahora estaba muy atento a lo que sucedía.

Akane no podía seguir con esa faceta de chica amable y comprensiva con Ryoga. De verdad lo había intentado pero tantos retrasos por parte de el habían consumido su paciencia. Se levantó de la cama y se paró frente al chico de prominentes colmillos sintiéndose harta de esperar. Seguía con la idea de no juzgarlo sin saber todo pero el había logrado desesperarla. Akane lo vio a los ojos con mucha menos comprensión que antes. Ryoga se congeló al notar la fría mirada de la chica y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Ahora si sentía como si estuviera ante un implacable inquisidor, un inquisidor despiadado. Sus ganas de hablar se las había llevado el viento y tenía miedo de que su temor de ser odiado por Akane estuviera a punto de hacerse realidad.

—Ryoga, ya dime de una vez que pasó, sin rodeos—

—Akane...yo...—

—¡Basta de balbuceos Ryoga! ¡¿Tu fuiste quien atacó a Ranma?! ¡¿La marca en su hombro se la hiciste con la técnica de la explosión?! —

El mundo de Ryoga se hizo pedazos frente a sus ojos. Vio su vida pasar hasta ese momento como si se encontrará al borde de la muerte. Akane lo tenía acorralado exponiéndolo a decir más mentiras o simplemente confirmarle lo que ya sabía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Ryoga. Ya no quería hundirse más en el deshonor y el engaño, quería escapar del infierno en el cual se había metido por no confesar la verdad desde el principio. Ryoga suspiro una vez más y miro a Akane sin dejar de llorar.

—Ranma y yo peleamos, después de un ataque cayó al suelo golpeando su cabeza. Quise detenerlo pero no pude, lo siento—

Akane lo miro inexpresiva mientras el seguía hablando. El resto de sus palabras ya no eran de su interés después de descubrir que efectivamente todo era cierto. Ryoga les había mentido a todos, tal vez había sido por miedo sincero o por maldad pero lo había hecho. Sus puños se apretaban más cada segundo que pasaba y sin pensarlo le dio una fuerte bofetada. Ryoga era el mejor amigo de ella y de Ranma y les había mentido. La mano de Akane sacudió la cabeza de Ryoga haciendo que se callara. Akane estaba cabizbaja y triste después de que su molestia había pasado convirtiéndose en decepción. Se sentó en la cama de nuevo viendo el piso de la habitación mientras Ryoga se quedaba inmóvil. Las siguientes palabras de Akane eran lo que el esperaba aunque no tenían la dureza que anticipaba.

—Marchate Ryoga, no quiero verte ahora. Vete—

—Akane quiero que me perdones, no sabía cómo explicar lo que pasó con Ranma y por eso menti—

—No hables más Ryoga, vete—

—¡Menti porque no quiero perderte Akane! ¡Menti...mentí porque te amo!—

—¡Que te largues Ryoga! ¡Vete de una maldita vez!—

Los gritos de los dos no pasaron desapercibidos para Ranma. Se levantó mientras sus mayores estaban en medio de una llave de judo y entró a la casa dirigiéndose rápidamente a las escaleras. Los gritos seguían escuchándose desde la habitación de su prometida y Ranma se apresuró aún más. La escena al abrir la puerta no era nada que hubiera esperado de Akane y Ryoga: Ella estaba en la cama mientras el se disculpaba con ella sacudiéndola de los hombros. Ryoga no se daba cuenta pero Akane estaba a punto de llorar del coraje. Ranma tomó un pequeño florero y lo hizo pedazos estrellándolo en el piso a los pies de Ryoga causando que se detuviera. Ranma no estaba recuperado de ninguna manera pero siempre defendería a Akane contra todo y contra todos. Se acercó un poco y tomo la mano de Akane mientras con su otra mano empujaba a Ryoga. Akane lo abrazó escondiéndo la cara en su pecho.

—Vete Ryoga, no creo que Akane quiera que estés aqui—

Akane escuchó las palabras de Ranma pero no quiso intervenir. Eso podia provocar otra pelea y eso era lo menos apropiado para la salud de su novio. Ranma vio los ojos de Ryoga y los notó distintos a cualquier otra ocasión: Lucían apagados y sin alguna emoción aunque enrojecidos. Obviamente había estado llorando por algo que Ranma no entendía pero ya era suficiente. Ryoga miro a la pareja ahora que sentía su vida terminada. Una mezcla de envidia y apatía estaban en sus ojos mientras el viento de la ventana mecía su cabello. La marca de la bofetada en su mejilla era más que evidente y sin decir una palabra más dio un salto por la ventana y luego otro sobre el muro para irse corriendo por la calle sin una dirección.

Kasumi y Nabiki estaban recogiendo los utensilios usados durante la comida cuando Genma y Soun entraron a la casa. Ambos estaban sudados y agotados pero parecían tranquilos. Había visto a Ryoga salir de la casa y pensaban que quizá volvería en otra ocasión. Ambos fueron a la cocina a saciar la sed que tenían bebiendo agua fría. Nabiki encendió la televisión y comenzó a cambiar de canal. El cielo se había nublado y eso era genial ya que así no la fastidiarla ese molesto brillo en la pantalla. Eran casi las dos de la tarde y no había buena programación: Un noticiero deportivo, un programa de espectáculos, alguna caricatura y poco más. En el siguiente canal estaba el noticiero y aunque nunca le había interesado especialmente parecía la única opción entretenida. El viento era un poco más fuerte pero su frescura era bien recibida por la piernas expuesta de Nabiki.

Akane se levantó y cerró la ventana debido al polvo y alguna basura arrastrada por el viento que ahora estaba en el piso de la habitación. El cambio del clima había sido brusco pero no era el tema del cual quisiera conversar con Ranma. Podía decirle que Ryoga era el culpable de lo que había pasado pero ver a Ranma acostado en su cama la hizo cambiar de opinión. Tenía la mano sobre su hombro lastimado y una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Su conversación sobre el asunto de Ryoga tendría que esperar. Salió de la habitación para ir al comedor a buscar los medicamentos de Ranma. Al llegar a la estancia vio a la familia reunida alrededor de la televisión. Akane se acercó e intentó preguntarle a Kasumi sobre lo que estaban viendo pero una señal de Nabiki le indicó que se callara y pusiera atención. En la pantalla había una señorita explicando el fenómeno meteorológico que se avecinaba.

—"...y en estos momentos el primer tifón de la temporada se aproxima al país. Se esperan vientos de más de 120 kilometros por hora y lluvias torrenciales. Se recomienda hacer las compras necesarias de inmediato y evitar salir de casa después. La máxima intensidad del tifón será a medianoche..."—

Nabiki apagó la televisión y todos se pusieron de pie. Akane tomó las pastillas de Ranma y un vaso con agua mientras sus hermanas salían de compras. Su padre y Genma estaban tapiando las ventanas con algunas tablas que parecían resistentes. Akane subió las escaleras y puso las cosas en la mesa al lado de su cama para ayudar a Ranma a sentarse recargado en la cabecera. Puso un par de pastillas en su boca y lo ayudó a pasarlas bebiendo agua. Se estaba comportando como una linda novia y eso hizo sonreír al chico de la trenza. Después de eso Akane lo ayudó a acostarse y lo cubrió con una de sus mantas. Afuera había empezado una leve llovizna cuyas gotas resbalaban por la ventana. Ranma miró a Akane y sujetándola la acercó a él besándola en los labios inesperadamente. Ella sólo cerro los ojos para disfrutar la dulzura de sus labios. Después de ese tierno beso ambos se encontraban mirándose a los ojos. El sonido de los martillos en la planta baja fue extraño para Ranma.

—¿Que pasa mi amor?—

—En las noticias avisaron de un tifón que llegara hoy y...¿Me dijiste mi amor?—

—Si lo hice, creo que quiero corresponder a la manera en que me tratas Akane —

—Lo haces bien Ranma, eres un gran prometido—

—Gracias Akane, ¿Pero si se acerca un tifón que va a hacer Ryoga? Espero que regrese antes de que esto se ponga peor—

Akane simplemente escuchó a Ranma y lo besó en la frente mientras volvía a cubrirlo con las mantas y se sentaba en la cama por un repentino mareo.

 **Ryoga esta completamente expuesto a la tempestad que se avecina mientras Akane aún no le dice a Ranma sobre su descubrimiento. Además ese inesperado mareo la ha puesto a pensar si el haberse entregado a Ranma tendrá consecuencias.**

 **Gracias por seguirme aún. Como les dije al inicio del capítulo cuestiones personales, de salud y de internet no me habían permitido actualizar. Espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Un abrazo para ustedes y gracias por su apoyo.**


	8. Un mal momento para Ranma VIII

**Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y espero que esté capítulo sea de su agrado. Gracias por apoyarme en esto.**

El cielo se llenó de repente de oscuras nubes mientras un viento cálido empezaba a soplar. Las personas entraban y salían de las tiendas con prisa pero sin chocar unas con otras mientras Ryoga caminaba con la vista clavada en el suelo y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. En su mente sabía que se merecía lo que le había pasado pero aún así la mirada de Akane y esa bofetada le habían dolido más en su corazón que en su enrojecida mejilla. Definitivamente la había perdido para siempre. Una leve e ironica sonrisa se marcó en sus labios al pensar que como podía pensar en perder a alguien a quien nunca había tenido. Desprovisto de su sombrilla para evitar que la inminente tormenta le hiciera sufrir esa vergonzosa transformación en cerdo y sin un solo en sus bolsillos Ryoga entró a un callejón vacío entre un par de grandes edificios de apartamentos.

Akane cada vez estaba más mareada y estaba por desvanecerse entre los brazos de Ranma. El chico al notar la debilidad de Akane se incorporó preocupado y la acostó en la cama forzando su hombro lastimado sin mostrar el dolor que eso le causaba. Los golpes de los martillos habían dejado de escucharse y sólo quedaba el ruido de las ramas que el viento hacia chocar en la ventana. Akane parecía estar a punto de vomitar mientras Ranma sujetaba su mano y la miraba a los ojos preocupado.

—¿Te sientes bien Akane? ¿Necesitas algo?—

—No Ranma, sólo me senti un poco mareada. Debe ser por todo lo que ha pasado y...—

Akane fue incapaz de seguir hablando mientras cubría su boca con sus manos y sentía como estaba a punto de devolver los alimentos. Ranma salió de la habitación y se dirigió apresurado al baño para volver con un balde limpio. Ayudo a Akane a sentarse y ella no tardó en vomitar un par de veces. Ranma se deshizo del contenido del balde en el inodoro y regreso con su prometida. Akane no estaba del todo pálida pero parecía que sus náuseas continuaban. Un rato después Kasumi y Nabiki llegaban con varias bolsas. Los mayores las tomaron en la puerta y las llevaron a la cocina. Nabiki fue a su habitación para tomar una ducha y ordenar sus cosas. Kasumi subió las escaleras y después de tocar la puerta entró a la habitación de Akane. Se acercó a la cama viendo a la pareja de prometidos. Su hermana no parecía encontrarse en el mejor estado y eso solo causó que ella comenzará a angustiarse.

—¿Que tienes Akane? Estas algo palida—

—Akane se mareó y acaba de vomitar Kasumi—

Kasumi salió de la estancia y fue a la cocina por agua y unas pastillas que el había dado el dr. Tofú cuando ella había tenido algunos mareos. Ayudó a Akane a tomarlas y la arropó con cuidado. Luego la besó en la frente con ese instinto maternal tal dulce que tenía y tomo la mano de Ranma para llevarlo al recibidor. Ranma beso a Akane en los labios antes de que Kasumi lo jalara suavemente del brazo y después de salir cerrará la puerta. Ambos bajaron las escaleras y Ranma vio las ventanas tapiadas con gruesos tablones cuando pasaban hacia la cocina. Kasumi observó que no hubiera alguien más que ellos y vio a Ranma fijamente a los ojos.

—Ranma, ¿Sabes porque Akane esta mareada?—

—No lo se Kasumi, estaba bien y de pronto se sintió mal. Ella cree que es por el estrés de todo lo que ha pasado—

—No es eso Ranma, dime algo: ¿Akane y tu ya estuvieron juntos?—

El lindo rostro de Kasumi se puso rojo mientras evitaba la mirada de Ranma por un momento quien estaba del mismo color que ella. Si había estado con Akane pero era vergonzoso contarle eso a alguien más, aún si se trataba de Kasumi. El ambiente era tenso y después de suspirar Ranma decidió que lo mejor era hablar. No había tenido secretos con Kasumi y no pensaba comenzar a ocultarle cosas en ese momento.

—Si Kasumi, Akane y yo estuvimos juntos sólo una vez—

—Pero Ranma, ustedes aún son muy jóvenes para eso, ¿Porque lo hicieron? —

—No lo se Kasumi, sólo nos dejamos llevar por lo que sentíamos en ese momento—

—Esta bien Ranma, escucha: Akane podría estar embarazada, ¿lo entiendes verdad?—

Ranma se quedó inmóvil y contuvo su aliento. Sabía que el sueño de Akane era una familia con el pero no estaba seguro si era el momento adecuado. Se imaginó a Akane con su vientre abultado y usando ropa para embarazadas y se sonrojo emocionándose más a cada instante. La vergüenza de confesarse con Kasumi había pasado dando lugar a una emoción por la posibilidad de que el sueño de Akane se hiciera realidad aunque todavía no asimiliba por completo el rol que asumiría como padre si eso sucediera. Sin decir más abrazo a Kasumi como pudo y ella no tuvo más que corresponderle mientras sonreía.

En la habitación Akane miraba el cielo negro a través de la ventana. Dudaba que hubiera hecho lo correcto al actuar así con Ryoga. Su falta de paciencia había contribuido a su indignación pero el abofetear a Ryoga y echarlo como un perro no era propio de ella y del cariño que sentía por el. Ryoga había cometido un error al mentir pero Akane comprendió que el no estaba muy acostumbrado a esa clase de situaciones y que si había querido alejarlo de ella y Ranma podía haberlo hecho de una manera menos cruel. Las ventanas de la casa estaban tapiadas y todos estaban abajo así que no podría salir por ahí. La única manera era salir por la ventana de su habitación que aún no estaba bloqueada. Se levantó de la cama sintiéndose culpable y tras ponerse su calzado la abrió siendo empujada por el fuerte viento. El reloj indicaba que eran casi las ocho de la noche y Akane salió sujetándose del árbol como pudo. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y ella salió corriendo a la oscuridad de la calle desierta sintiendose mal por no avisarle nada a Ranma.

Ryoga seguia en el mismo callejón desde hacia varias horas. Estaba completamente perdido y no tenía ánimos de seguir vagando por el distrito de Nerima. Todos los negocios estaban cerrados aún cuando le parecía que era bastante temprano. Se sentó recargándose en la pared y tomo una carta arrugada que tenía en su bolsillo. No recordaba cuando la había escrito pero intentó leerla en la penumbra de ese sitio. Era una declaración de amor para Akane donde el plasmaba lo más profundo de sus sentimientos de una manera anónima ya que su nombre no estaba por ninguna parte. La puso de nueva cuenta entre sus ropas cuando una gota de agua cayó sobre su oscuro cabello seguido de otra hasta que un fuerte trueno lo hizo estremecerse y sentir como la desatada tempestad lo hacia perder su forma humana. Ryoga se sintió totalmente hundido al no ser grato para Akane y estar solo con esa forma que tantas humillaciones le había causado. De sus ojos brotaron algunas lágrimas mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia. Usó sus dientes para llevar sus ropas y ponerlas detrás de un caja temeroso de que se perdieran arrastradas por la lluvia o el viento. Apenas las había ocultado cuando una voz que amaba fue percibida por sus oídos.

—¡P-Chan! ¡¿Que estas haciendo aquí?!—

Ryoga se giró para ver a Akane que corría hacia el y lo levantaba del suelo con el cariño que le encantaba. Akane lucía preocupada mientras acariciaba su lomo con una de sus manos. Ryoga se reconfortó en los brazos de Akane aún aunque no podía evitar pensar en los sucesos previos. Ella salió de ese callejón llevandolo en sus manos y miro a derecha e izquierda. No había un alma en ese desolado lugar o quizá no podía distinguir a nadie por el torrencial aguacero. Al menos había encontrado a su linda mascota para protegerla pero aún debía hallar a Ryoga. Akane caminó unos pasos cuando resbaló y cayó sentada sobre la acera. Intentó ponerse de pie pero le fue imposible al sentir un fuerte dolor en su pie. Se había lastimado el tobillo en el incidente. P-Chan comenzó a moverse desesperado en sus manos y al voltear calle abajo Akane distinguio a un perro que corria mostrando sus colmillos en dirección a ellos con una cadena alrededor de su ancho cuello.

—Bien Ranma, ahora ve con Akane. Dile a papá que lleve algunas tablas y las ponga en la ventana de esa habitación. Los vidrios podrian romperse y eso sería peligroso. Yo preparare la cena—

—Esta bien Kasumi y quiero darte las gracias por ser tan comprensiva—

—No es necesario mi querido Ranma, anda, date prisa—

Ranma salió de la cocina y después de decirle a su futuro suegro lo que Kasumi le había dicho fue a la habitación de Akane. No escucho que ella roncara por lo cual supuso que debería estar despierta. Ranma abrió la puerta y sintio pánico al ver la ventana abierta de par en par con las cortinas ondeando por el viento. Sus pasos chapotearon en el piso mojado mientras su mirada se perdía en la oscuridad de la tormenta interrumpida por violentos relámpagos. Su felicidad y emoción se había convertido en terror ante la ausencia de Akane. Los pies de Soun cruzaban el umbral de la puerta justo en el momento que Ranma saltaba por la ventana y después de una dolorosa caída al suelo comenzaba a correr. Soun soltó las herramientas y un par de tablas que llevaba en sus brazos para apresurarse a la ventana y ver cómo esa chica pelirroja se alejaba corriendo tan rápido como le era posible.

 **Ranma se encontraba feliz con las palabras de Kasumi y el posible embarazo de Akane pero todo ha cambiado. Además ese misterioso perro se acerca a Akane mientras ella no puede moverse. ¿Akane y P-Chan están en peligro? ¿Ranma podrá encontrarlos a tiempo? Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por su interés y tiempo. Actualizaré lo antes posible y espero que les guste mi historia. Un abrazo a todos y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
